


Where Dwell the Brave at Heart

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Boarding School, M/M, Pre-Canon, School Uniforms, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hidden rebel underneath their starched, pleated trousers and the neat Windsor knotting of Jaymi's tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Dwell the Brave at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : We don't own anything. No claim of knowledge or veracity is made towards anyone in the story and no aspersions or claims of character are to be inferred. We have no connection nor permissions from X-Factor, Crown Management, RCA, Sony, ITV, or AlphaDog Management. No libel intended.  
>  **Notes** : This is a tiny little blarg [I wrote for the Union J Kmeme](http://unionj-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/952.html?thread=440#t440) because I WANT PEOPLE TO USE THE UNION J KINKMEME.

** Where Dwell the Brave at Heart **

Josh knows Jaymi's secret. They've shared a room for the last three years, so Josh knows quite a few of Jaymi's secrets, not least of them that he prefers boys to girls, but the secret Josh knows now makes him a rogue at their school. A hidden rebel underneath their starched, pleated trousers and the neat Windsor knotting of Jaymi's tie.

Under Jaymi's white shirts, he has tattoos. A lot of them, acquired over the summer and on weekends stolen away from the grounds. 

Because of his own secrets, Josh has touched and tasted those tattoos. Tucked up together in one of their skinny, creaky, rickety dorm beds, Josh has kissed the octopus crawling across Jaymi's hip and pressed his cheek against the nautical swallows on his chest. When Jaymi is over Josh, the long line of lyrics that inches over Jaymi's tricep boxes along the side of Josh's neck, damp with sweat.

When Jaymi sits in their drama class, he looks cleaner than any of them. A model posh prince.

In their room at night, he's a rockstar.

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
